Soft Snow
by Kajune
Summary: -XS- A hand that was soft as snow, was also just as cold, and totally unforgettable.


**Title **: Soft Snow

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **:Contains slight maleXmale content. Mentions of character death. OCness.

**Summary **: -XS- A hand that was soft as snow, was also just as cold, and totally unforgettable.

---

It was quiet within the Varia headquarters. There weren't as much yelling as there used to be. There weren't as much bashing, crashing and slicing like before. It made everyone feel lonely, to be in this, empty atmosphere. Only one felt left behind. He would always sit on his expensive chair and look out the window. Snow, he saw. He had not shown any interest in it his entire life, until now. Snow was white and soft, and could never hurt a fly during it's entire trip down. Well, that's the type of snow that it seemed to be threw the clear and large windows, he looked threw. The silence was disturbing him, but because of that would he look out the window. Seeking for the memories of one person, who brought such noise to the place. No one knows of his daily routine, nor will they ever have the chance to find out. He wasn't suppose to appear this weak in front of others, but it was because of that person that he was, and may always will be, sad.

Like the snow that falls down from the dark skies of one particular day, a single hand felt just like it. Cold and soft. The owner of the hand gave a smile that was as soft as the touch of their hand. One with a much warmer hand, held that hand, and kept it firm with it's grasp. Not wanting to release, nor watching that smile fade as the owner slowly, died away. Hand fell, and the body contained no heat. It had, like all snow when coming in contact with the wind, blown away, flew away, out of earth-bounds' reach. It was such a pain to watch the other go, and leave an undying loneliness to those they know, all too well.

Not one hand can be compared to that hand, none. It made the last visitor of the dying person a bit disappointed that the owner died too soon, and he could not feel more of the softness coming from the hand and smile. A minute or less, the moment lasted. The time limit was so short, that the black-haired man regretted ever saying, that he never ever liked the other's company, and would do anything to get his loud yells and himself out of his life. Others around him thought similar to him, and so do regret it.

Not as much as him, though.

All he could do now was watch the snow fall, everyday it is there. Just to seek out that man, that poor man who did not fit such a sad death, one that sent his boss, into sadness. Squalo. Left no joy behind, nor did he intend for that to happen. His final smile said. If only, if only they had understood the meaning of the word, 'cherish'. No one lives forever, nor stays with you all their lives, so everyone needs to cherish each other, like there's no tomorrow. Because there might not be, a tomorrow to spend together.

All he wishes for now is a miracle. One, miracle. To find that bird that flew away. To find that soul that parted itself from him. He wants to be rejoined with the one he failed to care more about. The one he failed to know, who would leave such pain behind. The one he, missed the most out of all that left him. Squalo. All he wished is to be with him again. But alas, a wish like that, might never come true. Squalo knew that, the minute he smiled, he knew, that he could not return. He knew it well and could do nothing to stop it. So all Xanxus does, is to look out the window and hope to spot the person, during these snowy days, of the Varia.

He soon gets called by Lussuria, to go choose someone out of a group of volunteers for the position as the new rain guardian.

Xanxus wants to cry at the thought, but he must move on, so he gets up, and walks towards the front door of his room. Never to look back again, at the sofa, nor the window that shows gentle snow falling.

---

**End**


End file.
